Odcinek 636 (2)
50-letni Marian Dąbek jest podejrzany o rozbój i uszkodzenie ciała swojego kolegi Zygmunta Koniecznego oraz o kradzież kuponu loterii liczbowej uprawniającego do odbioru wygranej w wysokości 3 milionów złotych. Marian wpadł w szał, gdy dowiedział się, że jego żona ma romans z Zygmuntem i chce go opuścić. Mężczyzna utrzymuje, że pokłócił się z Zygmuntem, ale go nie pobił. Zygmunt nie widział, kto na niego napadł. Sprawca podszedł do niego od tyłu i uderzył w głowę przy pomocy figurki, a następnie pobił i ukradł mu kupon. Zygmunt jest jednak przekonany o winie Mariana. Mężczyzna nie przyznaje się do winy. W takcie rozprawy na jaw wychodzą tajemnice lokalnej społeczności. Obsada Pracownicy sądu Sędzia Anna Maria Wesołowska Prokurator Paweł Sobczak Adwokat Magdalena Wilk Aplikant prokuratorski Aplikant prokuratorski Oskar Trojak Oskarżony Oskarżony Marian Dąbek Świadkowie Świadek Zygmunt Konieczny Świadek Jolanta Dąbek Świadek Adam Emilewicz Świadek Jerzy Szumilas Świadek Krystyna Buczek Przebieg Akt oskarżenia Na początku rozprawy prokurator Paweł Sobczak oskarżył Mariana Dąbka o to, że w dniu siedemnastego marca dwa tysiące dziewiętnastego roku w Otwocku dopuścił się rozboju i uszkodzenia ciała Zygmunta Koniecznego. Tego dnia około godziny dwudziestej piętnaście oskarżony odwiedził poszkodowanego w jego mieszkaniu. Przy pomocy trzydziestocentymetrowej figurki uderzył poszkodowanego w głowę, powodując u niego utratę przytomności. Następnie zabrał kupon loterii liczbowej należący do poszkodowanego, uprawniający do odbioru wygranej w wysokości trzech milionów złotych. Za popełnione przestępstwo zgodnie z artykułem 280§1 kk w zw. z art. 157§1 kk, oskarżonemu grozi nawet dwanaście lat pozbawienia wolności. Zeznania Zeznania Mariana Dąbka Marian Dąbek nie przyznaje się do popełnienia zarzucanych mu czynów. Siedemnastego marca po południu poszedł do sklepu monopolowego, gdzie zobaczył roześmianego Zygmunta Koniecznego. Był na niego zdenerwowany, gdyż uwiódł mu żonę. Prokurator wnosi o odtworzenie nagrania z monitoringu ulicznego, na którym widać scenę opisywaną przez oskarżonego. Możemy dostrzec tam szarpaninę i to, że oskarżony wszczął tą kłótnię, jak również, że to on podszedł pierwszy do pokrzywdzonego. Marian Dąbek na sali rozpraw przyznaje, że coś powiedział poszkodowanemu,a potem go pchnął. Prosi jednak o zrozumienie – chodziło o kobietę. Gdy Jolanta Dąbek dowiedziała się, iż Zygmunt Konieczny wygrał na loterii liczbowej, pobiegła do niego i zaczęła się z nim spotykać. Oskarżony wyjaśnia, że po zdarzeniu sprzed sklepu monopolowego, poszedł do domu i oglądał telewizję. Wypił cztery piwa i poszedł się rozmówić z pokrzywdzonym. Ten próbował wypchnąć oskarżonego za drzwi, a klient Magdaleny Wilk pchnął go raz lub dwa. Potem poszedł do domu. Oskarżyciel, za zgodą sądu, okazuje dowód rzeczowy numer jeden – figurkę, którą został ogłuszony pokrzywdzony. Znaleziono tam także ślady jego krwi. Oskarżony wyjaśnia, iż pierwszy raz w życiu widzi ten przedmiot i nie uderzył nim Zygmunta Koniecznego. Gdy wychodził z domu, poszkodowany był na równych nogach. Obrońca przypomina, że na narzędziu przestępstwa nie znaleziono odcisków palców Mariana Dąbka. Jej klient mówi, że po wyjściu od kochanka żony wrócił do domu, wypił dwa piwa i usnął na kanapie. Jolanty Dąbek nie było w domu. Sędzia przypomina, że policja kolejnego dnia znalazła kupon loteryjny, który uprawnia do odbioru trzech milionów złotych właśnie w domu oskarżonego. Ten wyjaśnia, że nie wie, skąd kupon się wziął u niego. Paweł Sobczak przypomina, iż w śledztwie Marian Dąbek tłumaczył, że to jego kupon, mało tego – wskazał nawet kiosk, w którym go zakupił. Nie wziął jednak pod uwagę tego, że na kuponie jest napisana data i godzina zakupu, jak również tego, że monitoring uliczny nagrał tego, kto ten kupon zakupił – i był to Zygmunt Konieczny. Klient Magdaleny Wilk przyznaje, że wtedy kłamał, gdyż sądził, że po skazaniu weźmie sobie te pieniądze. Oskarżyciel publiczny przypomina, że kolejnego dnia oskarżony miał we krwi dwa promile alkoholu i być może napadł, a potem zabrał ten kupon, ale tego nie pamięta. Marian Dąbek zaprzecza. Prokurator konsultuje się ze swoim aplikantem i prosi go, aby ten skontaktował się z niejaką Buczkową, której ciągle nie ma w sądzie, a jest świadkiem. Oskar Trojak wykonuje połączenie telefoniczne. Kobieta wyjaśnia, że spóźniła się z siostrą na autobus i teraz czeka na następny, który będzie za pół godziny. Aplikant prosi, aby ta złapała taksówkę, a on potem zwróci koszty. Świadek zgadza się. Zeznania Zygmunta Koniecznego Anna Wesołowska prosi do barierki pokrzywdzonego. W związku z wygraną mężczyzna poszedł się napić. Jest pewny, że to Marian Dąbek go zaatakował. Przyszedł do niego około dwudziestej, a Zygmunt Konieczny wpuścił go do mieszkania. Od dawna podkochiwał się w Jolancie Dąbek i wiedział, że jej mąż chce porozmawiać o niej. Klient Magdaleny Wilk naubliżał od najgorszych, a potem popchnął poszkodowanego na szafę, następnie udał, że wychodzi. Zygmunt Konieczny poszedł się napić do kuchni, gdy nagle poczuł uderzenie w głowę i stracił przytomność. Nie widział w sprawcy, ale powtarza, że jest przekonany o winie oskarżonego. Zeznania Jolanty Dąbek Zostaje wezwana Jolanta Dąbek. Siedemnastego marca wróciła do domu i okazało się, że jej mąż wie o romansie kobiety z Zygmuntem Koniecznym. Utrzymuje, że mąż niejednokrotnie ją uderzył i bała się, że tym razem będzie tak samo. Oskarżony zaprzecza, aby kiedykolwiek podniósł rękę na żonę. Zeznająca nie wie, skąd klient Magdaleny Wilk dowiedział się o romansie, ale przypuszcza, że to robota „życzliwych”. Wszystkie koleżanki jej zazdroszczą, że poszkodowany chce z nią być. Feralnego dnia mąż wpadł w szał, więc ona się spakowała i uciekła do „Mundiego”. Nie było go w domu, więc pojechała do matki. Następnego dnia zadzwonił do niej Zygmunt Konieczny, który wyjaśnił, że ktoś go napadł i ukradł mu kupon. Jolanta Dąbek jest pewna, że winny jest na ławie oskarżonych. Pojechała szybko do domu i zobaczyła pijanego oskarżonego, który spał na tapczanie. Wezwała policję, która go zatrzymała. Zeznania Adama Emilewicza Teraz zeznaje Adam Emilewicz. Jest on bliskim kolegą poszkodowanego. Wszyscy zazdrościli mu wygranej. Sam świadek wiedział, gdzie ukryty jest kupon, ale nigdy by go nie wziął. Zygmunt Konieczny opowiadał mu o swoim konflikcie z oskarżonym. Feralnego dnia powiedział Adamowi Emilewiczowi o tym, że pod sklepem został zaatakowany przez Mariana Dąbka. Zeznający nie rozumie postawy oskarżonego i pokrzywdzonego – kłótni o kobietę. Zeznania Jerzego Szumilasa Jerzy Szumilas jest następnym świadkiem. Prowadzi sklep monopolowy w Otwocku. Siedemnastego marca do jego sklepu przyszedł pokrzywdzony. Opowiadał o wygranej, a następnie wziął alkohol na zeszyt. Obiecał uregulowanie długu w przyszłym tygodniu. Po chwili zeznający usłyszał awanturę. Zobaczył Mariana Dąbka, który krzyczał i wyzywał Zygmunta Koniecznego. Chodziło o żonę oskarżonego, Jolantę. Właściciel sklepu monopolowego usłyszał brzęk tłuczonego szkła, ale nie zareagował. Wyszedł, gdy towarzystwo się rozeszło, i posprzątał szkło. Prokurator wnosi o piętnaście minut przerwy; sąd zarządza pauzę. Paweł Sobczak prosi Oskara Trojaka, aby ten sprawdził, czy oczekiwany świadek dotarł już do sądu. Gdy aplikant wychodzi na korytarz, pojawia się tam Krystyna Buczek. Ten wyjaśnia, że właśnie jest przerwa, ale tylko na chwilę. Kobieta rozmawia z Jolantą Dąbek na osobności. Mówi jej, że chce jeszcze dwadzieścia tysięcy. Żona oskarżonego twierdzi, że ta dostała już pięć i to chyba wystarczy. Krystyna Buczek mówi, że nie, bo cena wzrosła. Jolanta Dąbek prosi o kilka dni – w tym czasie postara się coś wymyślić. Wznowienie rozprawy po przerwie Po piętnastu minutach zostaje wezwana Krystyna Buczek. Kobieta źle się czuje i ma niestrawność – potrzebuje chwili przerwy. Sędzia poleca jej wyjście na korytarz do bufetu i napicie się szklanki wody lub gorącej herbaty. Adam Emilewicz wychodzi razem ze świadkiem i obiecuje się nią zająć. Chce z nią porozmawiać. Mężczyzna mówi, że widział wczoraj męża kobiety, Tadeusza, z Jolantą Dąbek, gdy tamci się obściskiwali. Podszedł bliżej i zrobił im zdjęcie, które pokazuje kobiecie. Ta nie może w to uwierzyć. Zastanawia się, jakim cudem mało jej tych trzech. Adam Emilewicz zastanawia się o jakich trzech jej chodzi; Krystyna Buczek wchodzi jednak na salę rozpraw. Zeznania Krystyny Buczek Wyjaśnia, że była koleżanką żony oskarżonego. Od razu mówi, że na komisariacie kłamała i nie widziała Mariana Dąbka z kuponem. To nie on napadł na Zygmunta Koniecznego, a zrobił to Jerzy Szumilas. Namówiła go do tego Jolanta Dąbek, gdyż mają ze sobą romans. Chcieli razem zgarnąć pieniądze z wygranej poszkodowanego. Właściciel sklepu monopolowego włamał się do domu pokrzywdzonego i chciał ukraść kupon. Myślał, że nikogo nie ma w domu, lecz Zygmunt Konieczny tam był, zatem ten uderzył go figurką w głowę. Sądził, że go zabił i bardzo się przeraził. Usunął odciski palców i wrócił do domu do Jolanty Dąbek i powiedział, że pokrzywdzony nie żyje i sprawa się skomplikowała. Postanowili wrobić klienta Magdaleny Wilk. Zdecydowali się na podrzucenie kuponu mężczyźnie, gdyż ten leżał pijany w domu. Krystyna Buczek wie o tym, gdyż poszła do koleżanki na plotki i zobaczyła, jak ta wkłada coś mężowi do ręki – był to kupon uprawniający do odbioru trzech milionów złotych. Początkowo kobieta zaczęła kłamać, lecz w końcu powiedziała jej prawdę. Obiecała trochę pieniędzy z wygranej. Wszystkiemu winna jest jednak Jolanta Dąbek, gdyż to ona ma romans z mężem Krystyny Buczek. Jerzy Szumilas nie może w to uwierzyć i ma pretensje do kochanki. Ta wyjaśnia, że nic złego nie zrobiła i kocha tylko Zygmunta Koniecznego. Ponowne zeznania Jerzego Szumilasa W takiej sytuacji Jerzy Szumilas ma coś do dodania. Mężczyzna mówi, że został oszukany przez Jolantę Dąbek. Opowiadała mu, że to on jest tym jedynym i zaplanowała kradzież kuponu. Przyznaje się do napaści na Zygmunta Koniecznego oraz do kradzieży kuponu. Prosi poszkodowanego o wybaczenie, gdyż wszyscy dali się wrobić Jolancie Dąbek. Kobieta błaga pokrzywdzonego wybaczenie, ten jednak nie chce mieć już z nią nic wspólnego. Mowy końcowe i wnioski końcowe Mowa końcowa prokuratora Pawła Sobczaka Paweł Sobczak mówi, że Zygmunt Konieczny miał szczęście, gdyż wygrał na loterii liczbowej. Szczęście ma również Marian Dąbek, gdyż nie wyjdzie z tej sali z wyrokiem skazującym. Mówiąc z pewną dozą ironii, prokurator stwierdza, że miał on również szczęście, bo obudził się z kuponem w ręku. Problem jest jednak poważny. Słowo „kocham” nie odnosi się tam do ludzi, ale do pieniędzy. Wierność małżeńska w tej części Otwocka chyba nie istnieje, bo naprawdę nie wiadomo kto i z kim. Tych ludzi i to miejsce trzeba poddać kwarantannie – oddzielić kobiety od mężczyzn i mężczyzn od alkoholu. Mowa końcowa mecenas Magdaleny Wilk Magdalena Wilk mówi, że dla jednych z pewnością oskarżony jest fajnym kumplem, ale można też go nie lubić – za to, że nie kupuje żonie kwiatów, że biznes mu się nie udał, że nie umie się ładnie wysławiać, czy za to że pije lub, że jest narwany, co zademonstrował na sali sądowej. Za żadną z tych rzeczy nie można jednak pomawiać o popełnienie przestępstwa, którego nie popełnił. Tymczasem małżonka dla pieniędzy chciała się pozbyć męża i przedsiębiorca zataił istotne informacje, a także przyjaciółka dla pieniędzy złożyła fałszywe zeznania. Wątek miłosny jest zbyt skomplikowany; jedno jest jednak najprostsze na świecie – Marian Dąbek jest niewinny, o co adwokat wnosi. Wyrok Sąd po naradzie uniewinnił oskarżonego od dokonania zarzucanego mu czynu. Przez jakiś czas można żyć bez jedzenia, a nawet bez wody, ale trudno żyć bez poczucia sprawiedliwości. Gdy nie ma sprawiedliwości, człowiek się załamuje. Anna Wesołowska pamięta, jak trzydzieści lat temu na salę rozpraw przychodziło wiele osób po to, aby zobaczyć, co sąsiad narozrabiał i czy zostanie ukarany. Później odwróciliśmy się do siebie tyłem i przestaliśmy być społeczeństwem obywatelskim. Teraz jednak coś się zmieniło, o czym świadczy dzisiejsza obecność ludzi w sądzie. Chcemy sprawiedliwości i dlatego przychodzimy do sądu. Sąd wymierza sprawiedliwość na podstawie dowodów. Jednym z podstawowych dowodów są zeznania świadków. Tymczasem w tej sprawie mieliśmy fałszywe zeznanie, niemówienie do końca prawdy i fałszywe oskarżenie. Za to wszystko grozi kara pozbawienia wolności. Oby determinacja oskarżyciela i fakt, że jest to surowo karane zmieniła postępowanie ludzi. Skazanie winnych * Jolantę Dąbek za podżeganie do kradzieży z włamaniem i podstępne skierowanie postępowania przeciwko Marianowi Dąbkowi, sąd w odrębnym postępowaniu skazał na karę 2 lat pozbawienia wolności. * Jerzego Szumilasa za rozbój i uszkodzenie ciała Zygmunta Koniecznego oraz podstępne skierowanie postępowania przeciwko Marianowi Dąbkowi, sąd w odrębnym postępowaniu skazał na karę 3 lat pozbawienia wolności. Ciekawostki * Po raz pierwszy w sezonie, który rozpoczął się w 2019 roku wystąpiła Magdalena Wilk. * Po raz pierwszy w historii programu na sali sądowej przez cały czas obecny był aplikant. * Na początku rozprawy na sali przebywali Jolanta Dąbek i Adam Emilewicz, a w związku z tym, że byli świadkami, zostali wyproszeni przez sąd na korytarz.